1975 Piston Cup Season
The 1975 Piston Cup Season is a Piston Cup Season won by Bill Brady. Rodney Tankson got fired after this season due to having no wins (he was also a Magnet Face during the time Rodney raced) and this was Johnny Driverson's last season. Bernie Simpson made his debut, but sadly placed last in the final standings and did not win any races that year. Racers Rust-Eze 01 - Earl Grease Tow Cap 2 - Rusty Dipstick Lightyear 3 - Barry Motorball IGNTR 11 - Mario Andretti Oxnard 12 - Brad Gonzalez Nitroade 28 - Andrew Axler Mood Springs 33 - Bill Brady Lil' Torquey Pistons 34 - Jerry Mint Shifty Drug 35 - Johnny Driverson (Last Season) Tank Coat 36 - Dick Miller Dinoco 43 - Strip Weathers Re-Volting 48 - Martin Power Easy Idle 51 - Ronald Oaks Leak Less 52 - Gordon Tireson Fiber Fuel 56 - Thomas Tanrev Corrosion Seal 57 - Alloy Wilson Octane Gain 58 - Bernie Simpson (Rookie) Vitoline 61 - Bobby Carsac RPM 64 - Don Chapcar N20 Cola 68 - Ron Pitcar Gasprin 70 - Rev Pitcar Rev N Go 73 - Kelly Pistoncar Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers Retread 79 - Warren Carr Shiny Wax 82 - Louise Nash Bumper Save 90 - James Robson Sputter Stop 92 - Randy Lawson Spare Mint 93 - Rodney Tankson (Last Season) Tach-O-Mint 101 - Trick Guzzler Clutch Aid 121 - Kraig Shiftright Racing Schedule # Florida 500 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Kraig Shiftright # BnL 350 at BnL Raceway Winner:James Robson # Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway Winner:Strip Weathers # Smasherville 350 at Smasherville Winner:Bill Brady # Olympus 500 at Kansas Speedway Winner:Brad Gonzalez # Sun Valley 500 at Sun Valley Speedway Winner:Strip Weathers # Tailgator 400 at Tailgator Speedway Winner:Bobby Carsac # Rocker Arms 500 at Rocker Arms Winner:Bill Brady # Calladega 500 at Calladega Winner:Strip Weathers # Copper Canyon 400 at Copper Canyon Speedway Winner:Slide Powers # JLP 400 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Don Chapcar # Fireball Beach 500 at Fireball Beach Winner:Bill Brady # N20 Cola 600 at Charlotte Springs Speedway Winner:Ronald Oaks # Georgia Safety Horn 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Ronald Oaks # Pocono 500 at Pocono Winner:Mario Andretti # Homestead 350 at Homestead Winner:Andrew Axler # Nitroade 355 at Martinsville Winner:Jerry Mint # Data Shift 400 at Data Shift Speedway Winner:Brad Gonzalez # Daniel 500 at Daniel Speedway Winner:Bill Brady # Zero Cal N20 Cola 400 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Martin Power # Leak Less 400 at Sonoma Raceway Winner:Louise Nash # Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis Speedway Winner:Bill Brady # Darlington 350 at Darlington Winner:Bill Brady # Fiber Fuel 350 at Texas Winner:Slide Powers # Washington 350 at Washington Winner:Slide Powers # Easy Idle 500 at Richmond Winner:Gordon Tireson # Thunder Hollow 300 at Thunder Hollow Winner:James Robson # Tank Coat 400 at Las Vegas Winner:Strip Weathers # Memphis 400 at Memphis Winner:Alloy Wilson # Lightyear 400 at Heartland Winner:Mario Andretti # Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt Winner:Strip Weathers # Grandol 350 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway Winner:Bill Brady # Mood Springs/Sputter Stop 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Randy Lawson # Spare Mint 400 at Rocker Arms International Speedway Winner:Louise Nash # Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South Winner:Mario Andretti # Los Angeles 500 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Bill Brady Final Standings # #33 Bill Brady Wins:8 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #11 Mario Andretti Wins:3 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #74 Slide Powers Wins:3 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #43 Strip Weathers Wins:5 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #90 James Robson Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #61 Bobby Carsac Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #64 Don Chapcar Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #82 Louise Nash Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #28 Andrew Axler Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #12 Brad Gonzalez Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #92 Randy Lawson Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #34 Jerry Mint Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #51 Ronald Oaks Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #79 Warren Carr Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #48 Martin Power Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #52 Gordon Tireson Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #57 Alloy Wilson Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #2 Rusty Dipstick Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #121 Kraig Shiftright Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #70 Rev Pitcar Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #56 Thomas Tanrev Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #36 Dick Miller Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #01 Earl Grease Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #101 Trick Guzzler Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #93 Rodney Tankson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #3 Barry Motorball Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #68 Ron Pitcar Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #73 Kelly Pistoncar Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #35 Johnny Driverson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #58 Bernie Simpson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: Category:Piston Cup Seasons